The Prince
by TTUSF's Fanfictions
Summary: My way of how I wish "Enchanted" would've ended. From the ballroom scene to the near ending of the film.
1. The King and Queen's Ball

When Giselle arrived at the King and Queen's Ball, she was supposed to be happy. One of her life-long dreams was finally gonna become a reality! But due to past circumstances, like getting angry at Robert, people in New York being mean to her, and Pip dying, even though he didn't, she was secretly depressed and sad. However, she camouflaged it with fake happiness because she did not want to ruin the evening. Eventually, Robert, Nancy, Edward, and her, met. "Hello," Robert greeted. "Welcome to the ball! This is m'lady, Nancy." He then pointed to her and she smiled. "Well, this is MY lady named Giselle," Edward said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "And doesn't she look so fine?" Giselle blushed. "I do," she responded. "I really like my dress, and I put on some extra makeup." Giselle was wearing a purple dress, pink lipstick, a coat of facial spray, and a little bit of glitter on both her cheeks.

Just then, the announcer turned on the microphone and stated, "Ladies and gentleman, I would like you all to take your lovely partners and dance as Jon McLaughlin himself, sings." Robert and Nancy went off and began to do as they were told like everyone else and Edward turned his head to Giselle. "Well?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She put her hand on it as a "yes." They then walked to the dance floor and began dancing, too. The song that everyone in the ballroom was dancing was called, "So Close." It was a slow, romantic song, so Edward and Giselle had to slow dance, which Giselle loved.

 ** _"Your in my arms, and all the world is calm_**

 ** _The music playing on for only two_**

 ** _So close together, and when I'm with you_**

 ** _So close to feeling... alive..."_**

Giselle leaned over to Edward, and hugged him. Edward then did the exact same thing, only... when he did... not only did she feel his arms around her body, but she also felt a pair of lips covering her lips. Giselle felt euphoria rise through her, and she embraced it. She knew Edward was her true love, because she dreamed of him all her life. But Robert, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though he was going to be with Nancy and that he was kind of cynical, but still, she had a tough decision to make. Later, without warning, she had a sudden urge to use the restroom. "Excuse me, Edward, but I have to use the restroom." Giselle said, letting go of him. "Alright then, sweetheart," Edward retorted. "Are you alright?" Giselle stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh, I'm fine." she answered, messing with her hands anxiously. The reason was feeling anxious is because of the decision regarding who she was going to be with forever. She then walked up the stairs and was going to head for the bathroom, but for some reason, she decided to watch and see what Edward, Nancy, and the rest were doing. Unfortunately, she saw Edward taking Nancy's hand and them dancing together. She was naive to the fact that he did it so he wouldn't be alone, Giselle thought he was doing it to be mean, even though deep down, she knew Edward would NEVER do that. Then, she thought about who she wanted to be with even harder. Once again, she didn't want to hurt Robert's feelings nor Edward's, but if she was with Robert, Giselle would have a child, which she always dreamed of because Giselle adored children all her life. However, if she was with Edward, she would be able to return to Andalasia and see all her animal friends again. Tears started coming down Giselle's face at the thought of leaving someone behind or being alone forever with no man to love. Deciding it was rude to spy on people, she decided to go on and continue to the bathroom. While on her way, she bumped into someone. And instead of apologizing, she let out a gasp of fear as she recognized the ugly, hideous hag who pushed her into the well.


	2. Just One Bite

Lightning lit up the room and the crackle of thunder was heard as the hag was in Giselle's presence. "You!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at her, even though she knew it was rude to do such a thing. "I am so glad to see you," the hag lisped while smiling, showing all her foul, yellow teeth. "I was so worried." Taking one step closer to Giselle as she noticed she was attempting to walk away, she grasped Giselle's arms and turned her attention towards the dance floor. "It was such a terrible accident that brought you to this place," the hag said softly. Giselle then looked to see what she saw before, Edward and Nancy dancing, while nearby, Robert was sitting in a chair at a table, drinking a glass of water and eating a plate of chicken, a small ham sandwich, and brusselsprouts. But, something was different, she saw Edward and Nancy... kissing! It was a long, and passionate kiss that was the kind of kiss that two people make when they officially come together. Giselle began to hold back tears as they stopped canoodling.

"With so much sadness, and so much pain," the hag continued as she stroked Giselle's light red hair, making her shiver. "Oh yes... to never be with the one you love oh-so much. Doomed to be with another, for enternity." Giselle couldn't hold back her tears any longer, they started flowing down her face as fast as a river. She tried to leave again because she started feeling very uncomfortable and again, she had to use the ladies room, but the hag instantly moved to block her path. "But it doesn't have to be this way," she insisted. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, I can stop the hurt, yes! I can make all those bad memories disappear." Giselle felt a good feeling run through her, to forget all the terrible memories in New York, to not have to feel this quilt and worry, it would be the perfect thing! The hag then pulled out a nice, round apple that was blood-red. On the outside, it almost looked as if it were magical, because anyone who took a glance at it felt drawn to it, but on the inside it was a deadly apple, for with just one, small bite, its victim would fall unconscious, and eventually into the Sleeping Death when the clock striked 12:00. "Yes!" the hag yelled in a murmur. "Just one, tiny bite, my darling, and all this will vanish." Giselle looked at her and the fruit in her hand with a squeaky clean face, a happy face, because the avenue of happiness and peace being seen before her was too irresistible to ignore. The hag brushed her hair away from Giselle's face and Giselle didn't even notice, flinch, or react. She was too caught with her mixed emotions and the bad memory-disappearing apple just about 3-4 inches away from her. "You won't remember anything," the hag lied. "Just sweet dreams, and happy endings..." Her words began to repeat in her mind.

 _"Sweet dreams, happy endings."_

 _"Sweet dreams, happy endings."_

 _"Sweet dreams, happy endings."_

The two things Giselle loved the most. Right then, she couldn't resist no more. She grasped the apple from the hag's hands, and began to rase it up to her lips. "Yes, yes, yes!" the hag said loudly, tapping her fingers anxiously. "That's it, girly, that's it! Hurry! The clock will strike 12:00 soon, and the magic will not work!" Giselle closed her eyes as the woman began to wiggle her tongue in impatience. Then, she bit down, and almost immeadiately, Giselle fell to ground. The hag noticed her body on the floor, and the apple falling down the steps, onto the dance floor. Later, the apple stopped when it hit Prince Edward's foot. He picked it up, noticed that a little bite was taken out of it, and knew who was in danger...


	3. The Awakening

The hag then rushed to the elevator, opened it with her black magic, threw Giselle down on the floor and said, "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" to return to her normal form. Narissa, now in her original appearance, saw a sword come in between the two doors to prevent it from closing. They then opened to reveal Prince Edward's shocked, worried, and disstressed face as he felt Giselle was in danger, in which he was. "Edward?" she asked. "Mother?" he also asked in retort. He then turned to see Giselle lying on the elevator floor, with her eyes closed and her skin cold. In an instance, he grabbed her body and placed it on a fancy bed in which three men carried. "Giselle!" he shouted in unhappiness and despair. " **WAKE UP!** " Edward then began to cry a little, but he wiped them away. People gathered around and police cars and ambulances came to the building approximately one minute later. Queen Narrisa tried to go over to her stepson, but Natheniel got his sword, put it to her neck, and wrapped his other arm around her so she couldn't escape his grip. "Yes, we got a young woman named Giselle dead. Light red hair, purple dress, silver necklace, likely second-degree murder." One cop said into his walkie-talkie. "Please," Edward begged. " **SOMEONE HELP!** " The Queen laughed evily. "You'll never be able to do anything," Narissa pointed out. "In about 40 seconds, she'll be dead, forever!" Edward's eyes widened with even more worry than he felt before. Suddenly, he had an idea; true love's kiss! That would **DEFENITELY** wake her!

"A kiss," he said. "On the lips, this will awake her!" Narissa seemed disappointed that there was a cure for the Sleeping Death, but no one else felt that way. "Let's try it!" Edward exclaimed with hope. Slowly, he gently covered his lips with hers, and, when he released, Giselle woke up! "M-my Prince!" she screamed in joy. "I knew it'd be you!" She jumped off the bed to give Edward a hug, and they swirled around as all the people, even the cops, the ambulance people and Nathaniel, clapped and cheered and hooted and hollered! Edward then put Giselle down, bowed down to her, opened a small box to reveal a glittery ring, and asked, "Well, sweetheart, would you like to return to Andalasia and get married?" Giselle replied, "Yes, I would." Nathaniel then took his sword and stabbed Narissa in the chest two times. "Now you can't hurt anyone anymore," he whispered in her ear.


	4. A Happy Ending

Even though Giselle did not like death, which makes sense seeing as how her parents died, she knew she was safe, free from harm, and was finally able to be with her adorable Prince Edward. Before she wanted to go, she wanted to say. goodbye to Robert and Nancy. "Bye, Robert," Giselle said. "Are you gonna be okay?" Robert put his hand on her arm. "Yes," he answered. "Go and be with your true love, I'll be fine." Giselle then smiled, ran to Edward, and he carried her out of the buliding and onto the street. There, layed a manhole that take them back home. "Are you ready?" Edward quizzed. "I am." Giselle countered. The two went into it, only to discover that minutes later, they were back home. Right there, right then, they became married. Giselle really liked how the wedding turned out, all her animals were there to see it, and she and Edward got to kiss for the second time.

Days afterward, when Giselle was now living in Edward's castle, she and him a very happy life. They went on hikes in the woods, Giselle became queen, and due to that, she got to make the changes she always wanted to make. Like, everyone must not be evil to one another, thall shall have respect for everyone, etc. And so, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.

A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed my four-chapter long story! Please R&R if you'd like! I'd love to hear your thoughts ;) See ya next story!


End file.
